Research Education for Future Physician-Scientists in Child Psychiatry R25 MH077823 This renewal application is aimed at continuing to prepare physicians for independent careers in the investigation and treatment of childhood psychiatric disorders. Such programs are urgently needed. This need is based on the large number of children affected, the considerable costs to society associated with their care, the limited effectiveness of available treatment and prevention programs, the small number of physician- scientists active in the field, and the potential for significant scientific advances in the foreseeable future. This grant will make it possible for the faculty of the Yale Child Study Center, working with the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry (AACAP) and academic leaders across the country, to continue to refine, evaluate and disseminate this model research education program, which extends from the first year of post- graduate medical education through post-doctoral research training and the eventual submission of a K-series Career Development Award. Along the way, participants will be encouraged to pursue advanced degrees. For postdoctoral participants entering the Albert J. Solnit Integrated Child and Adult Psychiatry Research Pathway at Yale, this award will permit us to continue funding intensive periods of research training during a six-year program that meets American Board of Psychiatry and Neurology accreditation for both adult and child and adolescent psychiatry. There are currently 12 participants enrolled at this Yale program, with two more having recently matched into its thirteenth cohort (2016-2022). Five of the first ten eligible graduates of the program graduated with successfully funded K Awards, and ten of the first twelve with junior faculty academic appointments. Our program has had a strong track record of attracting, recruiting and retaining physician- scientists from underrepresented minorities. Similar integrated programs are currently underway at the University of Colorado (since 2005) and the University of Vermont (since 2010). Funds are also requested to support the national independent evaluation of the Integrated Research Pathway Programs at these three sites. With the input of national leaders in research training, this independent evaluation initiative would be centrally coordinated through the Office of Training, Research and Education of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry.